


Sommertag

by Ellionne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, highschool
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: Castiel hilft Dean bei den Hausaufgaben, der jedoch mit den Gedanken anderweitig beschäftigt ist. Vielleicht motiviert ihn eine Belohnung  ;)





	Sommertag

Es war ein wunderschöner, sonniger Tag.

Dean stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hand, während er aus dem Fenster sah und überlegte was er mit diesem Tag anfangen könnte.

Schwimmen klang gut. Nicht im städtischen Schwimmbad, sondern in dem kleinen See im Wald – _ihrem_ See - von dem kaum einer wusste.

 

Mit den Gedanken beim See blitzte ein Bild vor seinen Augen auf, das ihn seit dem ersten Tag der Sommerferien nicht losließ.

Cas in nichts als einer Schwimmhose, die schwer vom Wasser tief auf seinen Hüften saß.

Die Wassertropfen, die von seinem dunklen Haar auf die Schultern tropften und sich von dort aus ihren Weg über ein Schlüsselbein, die definierte Brust und den flachen Bauch bahnten, um im Bund besagter Hose zu verschwinden.

Und an das was unterhalb dieses Bundes lag, traute sich Dean nicht einmal zu denken.

Es war nicht so, dass der nasse Stoff viel Interpretationsspielraum lies. Aber würde er sich nicht jeden weiteren Gedanken verbieten, könnte er Cas vermutlich nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.

 

Natürlich hatte er ihn schon nackt gesehen. Sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen. Als kleine Kinder sind sie im Sommer nackt durch den Garten gelaufen und bis zum letzten Schuljahr hatten sie sich nach dem Sport noch mit nassen Handtüchern lachend durch die Gemeinschaftsdusche gejagt.

Dean war einen kurzen Moment lächerlich dankbar dafür, dass der Sportunterricht im Abschlussjahr wegen Lehrermangel ausfiel – es hätte ihn vermutlich den letzten Rest Selbstkontrolle gekostet.

 

Er wusste nicht warum, aber etwas hatte sich an diesem Tag am See verändert. Er war immer noch Dean Winchester und Cas immer noch Castiel Novak, sein bester Freund seit... _immer_.

Aber es war, als hätte er Cas an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal _gesehen_. Und zur Hölle, Cas sah _verdammt_ _gut_ aus. Dean hatte keine Ahnung, wie ihm das solange entgehen konnte.

Die dunklen Haare, die das Licht zu verschlucken schienen und in starkem Kontrast zu den blauen Augen standen, die so verflucht strahlend waren. Er war zwar nicht so breit gebaut wie Dean selbst, aber seine Muskeln waren auf eine schlanke Art und Weise definiert. Und er war durchaus stark, wie Dean wusste. Vermutlich könnte Cas ihn sogar hochheben und im Stehen vögeln, wenn er es darauf anlegen würde.

.

_Hngh_.

.

Was genau die Art von Gedanke war, die Dean zwar tunlichst zu vermeiden versuchte, die ihn seit diesem verfluchten Sommertag aber immer wieder heimsuchten.

Er spürte, wie seine Hose enger wurde.

Bevor er sich selbst zur Ordnung rufen konnte, stellte er sich vor wie es sein würde. _Konnte_ Cas ihn hochheben? Aber selbst wenn nicht, _er_ würde Cas auf jeden Fall packen. Dann müsste er den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um an Cas Lippen zu kommen und ihn zur Besinnungslosigkeit küssen zu können. Und d _as_ wäre bestimmt eine interessante Erfahrung. Bisher war Dean nur mit Mädchen zusammen gewesen und die waren naturgemäß ein gutes Stück kleiner als er - Cas dagegen war nur wenig kleiner als Dean, das würde langes Knutschen bestimmt um einiges bequemer machen.

Seinen „Niemals drüber nachdenken“-Vorsatz endgültig vergessend, ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen…

 

Zuerst würden sie lange Knutschen, dann würde er Cas gegen eine Wand drängen und ihn am Hintern packend auf seine Hüfte heben. Cas würde seine Beine fest um ihn schlingen und seine Hände in Deans blonden Haaren festkrallen. Er stellte sich vor, wie es sich anfühlen würde Cas Härte an seiner zu spüren. Wie Cas seine Hände aus Deans Haaren zieht um zwischen sie zu greifen und ihre Hosen zu öffnen und

 

 

„Weißt du…“

Cas Stimme riss ihn unerwartet aus seiner Überlegung und brachte ihn zurück in die Realität.

„… ich wäre auch lieber draußen. Aber solange du die Hausaufgaben nicht fertig hast, können wir das vergessen.“

 

Dean sah auf seinen Block und stöhnte auf. Die Aufgabe hatte sich während seiner Träumerei leider nicht von selbst gelöst und nach seiner… _intensiven_ Überlegung von eben sah er sich nicht wirklich im Stande sich um ein _Mathe_ problem  zu kümmern. Er rutschte leicht auf dem Stuhl in dem Versuch sein _anderes_ Problem erträglicher zu machen, um das er sich jetzt viel lieber kümmern würde.

 

„Wie wäre es damit: wenn du die Aufgabe richtig löst, bekommst du eine Belohnung und dann gehen wir endlich raus. Wir könnten zum See.“ Cas sah ihm fest in die Augen, während er ihn herausfordernd angrinste.

 

Dean hatte wie so oft das Gefühl, dass Cas ihm durch die Augen direkt in seine Gedanken, seine Seele sah. Da er sich noch sehr genau daran erinnerte, welche Richtung seine Gedanken vorhin eingeschlagen hatten, merkte er wie seine Ohren heiß wurden.   
Zumal die Belohnung sehr vielversprechend klang. Vielleicht konnte Cas ja wirklich seine Gedanken lesen und…

Bevor sich die Hitze auf sein Gesicht ausbreiten konnte, verbot er sich jede weitere Überlegung über den Inhalt seiner… _Belohnung_ … und beugte sich wieder über die Aufgabe.

 

Cas ließ ein Kichern hören, das Dean einen Schauer über den Rücken schickte und sein _Problem_ verstärkte. Er rutschte noch einmal kurz hin und her, ehe er sich erneut auf seine Hausaufgabe konzentrierte und versuchte sich alles ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was Cas ihm vor seinem mentalen Aussetzer erklärt hatte.

 

Die Zeit verging. Er grummelte, wenn er einen Lösungsansatz als unnütz verwarf und runzelte die Stirn, wenn die Zahlen einfach keinen Sinn ergeben wollten. Cas blendete er währenddessen aus, sonst würde er niemals fertig werden. Schlussendlich kam er zu einem Ergebnis, das wahrscheinlich nicht richtig war aber wenigstens plausibel aussah. Das musste reichen.

Triumphierend streckte er sich und begegnete Cas Blick, der ihn scheinbar die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Sofort kehrte die Hitze in seine Ohren und sein _Problem_ in seine Wahrnehmung zurück. Er schluckte während Cas nach seinem Block griff und das Geschriebene überflog.

 

„Na also, es geht doch!“ Cas grinste ihn breit an „Du hast dir deine Belohnung verdient“.

Dean hatte erwartet, dass er stolz auf sich sein würde, wenn er jemals eine von Metatrons verfluchten Aufgaben richtig lösen würde. Tatsache war jedoch: Es könnte ihm nicht egaler sein.

 

Cas verheißungsvolles Grinsen brachte sein Problem… wem machte er noch etwas vor: seinen _Schwanz_ zum zucken. Er schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln. Er hatte keine Ahnung was Cas vorhatte, doch diese verdammte Spannung die sich schon seit Wochen zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte… sie war nicht mehr zu ignorieren.

 

 

 

Zumindest dachte er das, bis er die Augen wieder öffnete und Cas ihm, zufrieden strahlend wie eine fleißige Honigbiene, ein Stück Apfelkuchen über den Tisch zuschob.

 

„Uhm…“

 

Seine offensichtlich fehlende Begeisterung brachte eine skeptische Denkfalte zwischen Cas Augenbrauen.

 

„Was ist los? Sonst bringt dich Kuchen dazu, über einen Tisch zu springen. Du würdest deine eigene Großmutter für _Apfelkuchen_ verkaufen.“

Was nicht ganz so weit hergeholt war, wie Dean es gerne hätte.

 

„Es… ist nur nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte.“ Versuchte Dean die Situation zu retten, während er mit einem gezwungenen Grinsen nach dem Kuchen griff.

 

„Was hattest du denn erwartet?“

Eine einfache, unverfängliche Frage.

Leider hatte er keine einfache, unverfängliche Antwort.

Weshalb seine Hand auch mitten in der Luft hängen blieb und er Cas mit blankem Gesichtsausdruck in die Augen starrte, während er fieberhaft nachdachte.

 

„Uhm… einfach etwas… mehr?“

Während er sprach, rutschte er unbewusst wieder auf seinem Stuhl herum.

Dummerweise schien Cas es dieses Mal zu bemerken.

Er brach den Blickkontakt und Dean könnte schwören, dass Cas durch die Tischplatte hindurch auf das Zelt sehen konnte, das seine Hose inzwischen darstellte.

Peinlich berührt schloss er die Augen.

 

„ _Mehr_ , huh? Ich könnte dir noch ein Stück anbieten.“

Dean verkniff sich das gepeinigte wimmern, dass aus seiner Kehle wollte. Er war so hart, dass es weh tat, hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben absolut kein Interesse an _Kuchen_ und keinerlei Idee wie er aus dieser Situation rauskommen sollte, ohne sich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren.

Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wie er Cas nach dieser Aktion je wieder in die Augen sehen sollte.

 

Es war zum Heulen, aber es half nichts.

In dem Versuch sich abzukühlen verpasste er seinem Mathelehrer in Gedanken Strapse und öffnete die Augen um seinen Mann zu stehen, den verfluchten Kuchen zu essen und danach irgendwie mit einem Hauch Restwürde den Raum verlassen zu können.

 

Das verschmitzte Grinsen und der _Hunger_ in Cas Augen, lies ihn jedoch stocken.

„Ein Stück von mir, vielleicht?“

 

Und verflucht. Dean würde seine Großmutter verwetten, dass Cas _doch_ seine Gedanken lesen konnte.


End file.
